Never loosing hope
by sparkles107
Summary: Edward is gay and engaged. Him and his partner wanted a kid and well...Bella came along and they got their wish! Bella was to be paid off for that and maybe be the nanny: All human.
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ!!!!!!!! IT WON'T TAKE YOU EVEN FIVE MINUTES, THEN YOU CAN GO ON READING THE STORY.**_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE !: **__**before you go on and read this story, let me make something clear so that there are no misunderstandings. **__**I do not mean to offend anyone with this, if I, at any time during this story offend anyone, I apologize; those were not my intentions. I merely seek for people to enjoy the story and be entertained with it, I do not mean to judge anyone. **__**In the story you are about to read I may mention gay, lesbian, homosexual, bisexual, transsexual, asexual people or close to it. I get along with everyone just fine, I don't go around minding on others business. **__**Again, I apologize if it seems I' am.**__** ~Sparkles**_

_**This story is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people, or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of Stephanie Meyer and Sparkles imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**_

**Sparkles: Thanks for accompanying me in this adventure. I have never read a story that resembles this one, I do not know if there are any, if there are and anyone knows about them please pm me. I hope you like this story as much as I do. I'm sure you'll see my point when the story is finished. Meanwhile, please feel free to review and tell me what you think. **

**BPOV**

I HATE it when I see people whining because they got their cell phone disconnected, or because their house is ugly and small. What would they do if they didn't have a house? They have no reason to whine at all if they have a clean, warm bed to sleep in under a roof, with food on their table, and a family to accompany them. What wouldn't I give to be able to sleep under a roof with warm sheets even if I had to sleep on the floor? But no, I don't have a house, I hardly ever have food, and I don't have a family. My dad died before I was born and my mom was poor so when she was giving birth to me she went to an orphanage to give birth to me. She died on the process, I was left there. I hated it there, though, because they didn't treat me very nice, and we hardly have any food, but I had a bed and a roof.

As soon as I turned nineteen, they practically kicked me out, and I tried to get a job but I didn't have a house or cloth or a place to shower, neither did I have a brush for my hair. No one wanted to hire me, so after being starved for two days, I started begging in the corners for food, I didn't really want money. I knew they wouldn't believe I was actually homeless, and they wouldn't give me money so I begged for food. I did get money occasionally though. I' am twenty-one, pretty used to not eating much, and sleeping on the park bench or an alley. Two years of living like this, didn't bring my hopes down. I kept trying to get a job, twice a week; I made the effort to 'look' clean at the very least, but still nothing. Today was Monday, I had to go to the park and try my luck there. Tomorrow, I had to try and get a job.

**

I was walking around the park, it was already eight pm. I still hadn't had breakfast. I sat down on the bench and just looked at the ground. I only had managed to get two dollars. I was going to go to the store and buy something; I was starting to feel really hungry. I heard footsteps and looked up to see a man walking near by, I stood up and walked towards him.

"Do you have a coin you could spare Mr? I haven't eaten anything all day, and I'm really hungry," he looked at me, and just like I was used to, he looked at me with pity. He is so…gorgeous. Oh gosh, he had the most beautiful eyes! They were green emerald. I thought he wasn't going to give me anything because he stood there staring at me without moving or talking.

"I don't have change right now, but there's a place right in front of here where they sale hamburgers, would you like one? I haven't had dinner yet, maybe you could accompany me." I was shocked. Was he really asking me if I wanted a hamburger? He didn't look like one of those perverted guys, I nodded fast. He was walking, is not like I had to get in a car with him or anything. Besides, he was very handsome.

He smiled. "Alright then, it's over there," he pointed forward and I saw it. It was called _Mandy's_ I could smell the hamburger already. I walked with him, keeping my distance. He didn't speak, he just walked, and he looked thoughtful. He ordered two hamburgers and the smell assaulted me. Gosh they smelled so freaking good!

"So, umm, do you have a family?" I heard the man ask. I stiffened, I mean, I guess I should answer him truthfully he bought me food after all.

"No, my dad died before I was born and my mom died when I was born." He looked shocked. I could see he kind of felt sorry for me.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one, you?"

"I'm twenty-two, so you've been living like this since you were little?" he asked slowly.

"No, my mother gave birth to me in an orphanage; I lived there until two years ago. I had to leave because I was old enough to care for myself,"

"But you don't have a job?" I laughed a little.

"Would you hire someone like me?" I asked him sarcastically. He thought about that for a second.

"Yes, I would. Have you tried to get a job?"

"I try twice every week, but no one wants to hire me because I'm homeless and don't smell very good." Why was I explaining this to him? At that moment they brought our hamburgers and I gigged in, yes, I was hungry and poor but that didn't mean I didn't have manners. I did eat fast but I didn't eat like a pig. The men didn't speak until we finished and neither did I.

"I hoped you liked it," I smiled at him.

"I did, thank you so much for this,"

"No problem, Er, you say you don't have a house right?" he asked. I looked at him, wary. I nodded slowly. "You see, I know I just met you right now and it's going to sound completely random; but I might have a deal to offer you." I started standing up; I knew it was too good. Pervert.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that. Listen, I'm well, I'm gay." What? Was he joking? He didn't look gay at all. I wasn't that stupid. Too freaking handsome!

"Yeah, and I'm the princess of Denmark," I retorted and started walking away. "Thanks for the hamburger," I heard footsteps behind me then I saw him walking next to me.

"Listen, you don't have to believe me. Let me just tell you what the deal was." I kept walking without answering. "My couple and I have been together for about five years, we live together. The thing is, you know, we're both guys so we can't have kids." Now he had my attention, what could he want from me?

"And how does that involve me at all?"

He sighed. "See the thing is I want a baby, I really do. I want it to be my blood, but I can't have one with Steven." I looked at him surprised and mad.

"And so you want me to have it for you? You think just because I'm poor, I'm going to sell myself to a man I don't even know and have sex so he can have a baby?" he looked at me and his eyes winded.

"No! Oh God no! That's not what I meant at all! I told you, I'm gay. I was speaking of adoption! We won't be having any physical relationship." I know I'm poor and all that but I'm not stupid, I used to read a lot.

"Let me see if I get this, you want me to adopt a baby with you?" he nodded. "And what about after the adoption, I have to give it to you and leave as if nothing ever happened?" I asked incredulously.

"No, that's the other part. The more complicated part of the deal." More complicated than giving him _my_ baby? "You see, well, we kind of, have to be married."

"What?! I don't even know you! I mean, I don't even know your name! Your wasting your time, I'm not going to—" his phone rang.

"Can you excuse me, I have to take this call, just wait a minute, okay?" I didn't answer. Wow, I woke up today hoping I'll get enough money to eat, and I find a man who not only buys me food but wants me to give him a baby and marry him.

"Hey Steven… I'm at the park…it's a long story, I'll tell you when I get home…listen, I think maybe we might be able to get the baby after all…no, I'll call you back ok? I love you too, bye." I was looking at a cat passing by, as if I hadn't heard anything. "My name is Edward, can you tell me your name?" what could I loose?

"Isabella,"

"That's a beautiful name." he said smiling "Well, Isabella, would you be willing to help me?" he asked. I had to think about it for a second. If I married him, I would have a home.

"I don't really trust you; I mean what proof is there that what you're saying is true?"

"I live around the corner; maybe you can meet Steven,"

"That doesn't prove anything, I'm not about to get in a house with two man." He laughed.

"Alright, how would you feel more secure?" I eyed him. There was really no way of securing myself, unless I had a gun. Ha! As if!

"What exactly do I have to do and what are my benefits?" After being homeless for a while, you become a little selfish. It's a hard life.

"I need to talk to Steven; do you think you could come to our place?" When I didn't answer he spoke again. "Do you have a home?" I looked down at my feet.

"No, but—"

"That's part of the deal, you'll have a home and you'll have a family." I knew he was playing dirty, but it all sounded good and when you say that to a person who's got no one and nothing, well…it's hard for them to deny.

"Lead the way,"

**It's not a very long first chapter (about 1,500 words not counting the AN.) but that's just because the story might not be too long itself. I'm not planning to put too much drama in this particular story; it's dramatic enough as it is. I' am at this point in time, working on the next few chapters. I might have the story complete in no time. Though, I do want your opinion. It's very important to me. Even if I have the chapters done, I will make a brief pause before I post the next chapter, not knowing what people's reactions might be. ****It's not about how many reviews I get; it's about what the reviews say.**

_**Please don't only add this story to your story alert or your favorite's list, review. I will really, really appreciate it.**_

_**Truly yours forever,**_

_**Sparkles107**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE !: **__**before you go on and read this story, let me make something clear so that there are no misunderstandings. **__**I do not mean to offend anyone with this, if I, at any time during this story offend anyone, I apologize; those were not my intentions. I merely seek for people to enjoy the story and be entertained with it, I do not mean to judge anyone. **__**In the story you are about to read I may mention gay, lesbian, homosexual, bisexual, transsexual, asexual people or close to it. I get along with everyone just fine, I don't go around minding on others business. **__**Again, I apologize if it seems I' am.**__** ~Sparkles**_

_**This story is a work of fiction. Any references to historical events, real people, or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of Stephanie Meyer and Sparkles imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**_

**Sparkles: Thanks for accompanying me in this adventure. I have never read a story that resembles this one, I do not know if there are any, if there are and anyone knows about them please pm me. I hope you like this story as much as I do. I'm sure you'll see my point when the story is finished. Meanwhile, please feel free to review and tell me what you think. **

_Previously on Never Loosing Hope:_

"_That's part of the deal, you'll have a home and you'll have a family." I knew he was playing dirty, but it all sounded good and when you say that to a person who's got no one and nothing, well…it's hard for them to deny._

"_Lead the way,"_

**

**BPOV**

Two years had passed since I met Edward and Steven; I was now twenty-three. Let me tell you, a lot has changed since then. I cannot believe I agreed to that deal, I was so desperate. I really see not point to it now, but a deal is a deal. When I arrived at Edward's home, I was mesmerized. It was so beautiful. Edward and Steven talked for a long while then Steven came to me.

"_Here's the deal, there would be a lot of compromises involved. Let me lay them out slowly for you. You have to pretend to be Edward's girlfriend for about a year, then, he will Propose to you and of course you will say yes. I would do your wedding since it should've been mine—"_

"_Why do I have to pretend to be his girlfriend? Can't we just get down to things?" I asked him a little startled._

"_Edward's family doesn't know about us, they don't know he's…well, gay. His family is the sweetest thing ever, you'll see…"_

"_And why don't you just tell them?" I asked Edward. He ran his hand through his hair._

"_They would never agree to this, I…I just can't tell them." I just looked at him. What a coward. _

"_Anyway, the boyfriend and girlfriend charade will only be for them, you won't be going on dates with my Edward or anything." I could tell the idea kind of bothered him. "After being married for almost a year, you will tell Edward's family that you are having difficulties having a baby and that you have decided to adopt." He let it all sink in._

"_Wait a minute, I know you guys are gay and all, but let me see if I got it right; I have to pretend to be his girlfriend, then marry him, lie to his family, adopt a baby, and what next? Where exactly will I stand? I mean you two are a couple but we would be married, it's like if he was cheating on me." It's not like I liked the man, I mean he wasn't bad, not at all. But how was I supposed to stand aside while he was cheating on me, his wife, with a man?_

"_Well, it wouldn't be as if he was cheating on you, you really don't like each other and its all a charade."_

"_What about the kid? Is he going to know about the charade?"_

_Edward frowned. "That's the other thing, he can't know either. He would think of Steven as his uncle." This was all so freaking twisted. From the hundreds of people that walk around the park, why did I have to be the idiot who they picked? "You would live with us of course. You won't have to work, unless you want to." Why would I accept._

"_Fine, deal." Oh right, because I'm an idiot._

Everything after that was pretty much as they planned it. They bought me cloth, jewellery, everything I needed. I met Edward's family the week after that, they were all so sweet, I couldn't believe I was doing that to them. Edward didn't look or act gay at all; Steven was the one who pretty much did that role. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Japer all believed I was his girlfriend. They were ecstatic actually; I was the first girl he had ever brought over to them. No surprise for me there. The year that followed had passed on a blur, Edward and I had to fake some dates, and spend some picnics and barbecues with his family; Steven hadn't been very happy then. After 'going out' for a little more than a year, Edward bought a ring and gave it to me so we could tell his family we were engaged.

We spend a whole night getting our story of how it happened straight. Once we told them, they all about exploded with happiness. Alice went on saying she wanted to plan the wedding but we told her Steven (My best friend, right.) was planning it, but she could help him. The wedding was fantastic, like no other. Oh yeah, did I mention Edward and his family were rich? Well they are. So like I said, the wedding was fabulous. My dress was amazing, the thing that depressed me was that I was still a virgin to my twenty-two years; and I wasn't really having a honeymoon. Steven had my honeymoon which was kind of funny. I get married he has the honeymoon.

My first year anniversary party was awesome. (Again, Steven wasn't very happy with Edward but it was all his family's idea) We went on and told them we had tried, but we hadn't gotten pregnant, so we were adopting. They were all telling us to wait a little longer, that maybe we'll be able to get our baby soon but we told them that we weren't changing out minds; they gave up.

So there you have it, now I have a kid, a little girl. Her name is Meredith. Steven was stubbornly on the idea that I was Meredith's nanny. That's what I was referring to when I said it had been a bad idea to agree to the deal. Steven was driving me nuts! He was jealous of course. Meredith was a three years old. She was a little older then we had planned on adopting but she was so adorable we couldn't resist.

I worked of course, it's not like there was no one to take care of Meredith. Besides Steven kind of made me, by driving me crazy! Edward hadn't changed toward me since the day we met. He was still sweet; in fact he was nicer because of Steven's behaviour.

**

Meredith is seven years old, today is the end of her first week of school. I'm kind of feeling old now, I mean, I' am twenty-seven! If I thought that I had problems when it all started, I regret saying anything. The problems barely started today! Meredith was smarter than we gave her credit. It was Friday of course, and I got ready to take Meredith to school. Edward was leaving to work just then, and he went to wish Meredith good luck at school, when Meredith took his hand.

"Why don't you two kiss like a married couple? My friend's parents do it all the time to greet each other or to say goodbye." I looked at Edward with my eyes wide open. She had never suggested anything like that, and we never even thought she would. Steven was there with us, and when Meredith said that he frowned and walked away. Edward looked a little strained. "Come on daddy, kiss my mommy. It's not that hard, she's your wife. Please, do it, I want to see you." I bit my lip. This couldn't be happening, he was gay! I knew that it wouldn't be that easy but I didn't think it would be this hard! I swallowed. Edward laughed nervously.

"I'm in a little of a hurry, maybe later okay Meredith?" But Meredith was a stubborn child and she wouldn't take no for an answer, she was very intelligent.

"It won't even take you more than two seconds, come on. Or are you fighting?" Edward ran his hand through his hair and smiled at Meredith.

"No, we're not honey." Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Yes, kissed me! Just a peck, but still, it was really awkward, especially because Steven happened to be looking at that precise moment.

"See, it wasn't that hard now, was it?" Said Meredith with a triumphant smile. I tried to smile back but I couldn't. This was bad, this was really bad. Edward half smiled, he looked a little uncomfortable then he said he had to go and so he did. I took Meredith to school and walked back home.

_Home._ That was funny, since it wasn't my home. I know Edward had tried to make it seem like it was but Steven had made it clear it wasn't. I' am twenty-seven years old, and I'm a virgin. That's very, very sad. My prince charming wouldn't be arriving any time soon either because to everyone's eyes, I already had a prince charming. Who was gay by the way, oh, and was cheating on me. Wow, how did I let my life be like this? _Why_ did I let my life be like this? It could've been different, why did I have to choose to live it like this. In a charade. Everything in my life was fake, except the fact that by law, Meredith was _my_ daughter, not Stevens.

I just felt like a third wheel, like a snob; minding other people's business. I didn't belong there, at Edward's house. I didn't belong with his family. This is all just a big fat lie, that's what it is. A Big Fat Lie; which is bound to explode sooner or later. Either the truth came out by some mistake Edward or I made, or I would get tired of lying and finally tell the truth.

Work wasn't all that distracting. (I worked at an editorial)Except for when I was going home and Jacob (a guy who worked there too) offered to give me a ride. I didn't have a car, Edward insisted on buying me one but I didn't want to bug even more, I mean besides, Steven's face made it clear I _shouldn't _let Edward give me anything. I accepted Jacob's ride, he was a very nice guy; very handsome too.

When we got there, Jacob got out of his _Austin Martin Vanquish_ and walked me to the door; even though I insisted it wasn't necessary. Jacob was flirting with me, and I have to admit I was flirting back. I mean, I liked the guy; he was straight for a change. We stood by the door 'saying goodbye'; of course, Jacob didn't know I was married. I _was_ planning on telling him but when the door opened and I saw Meredith and Edward standing there, I knew I didn't have to anymore.

"Mommy, you're home." Meredith said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I'm home." I noticed Meredith look at Jacob. "This is Jacob, he works at the editorial too. He offered to bring me home," Meredith didn't look too happy, but she smiled.

"Hi, this is my dad." See? I didn't have to tell Jacob after all, Meredith practically did it for me. Jacob cleared his throat.

"You're married," it wasn't a question. I turn to give him a sheepish smile.

"Yes," Jacob, like Meredith, didn't look happy either. "Jacob this is Edward, my husband." Jacob and Edward shook hands. "I can explain.."

"You don't have to, it's all clear." Jacob told me, and then he turned to Edward. "A pleasure to meet you, have a good evening." Then without glancing at me again, he left. This was going to be complicated. I didn't want to be alone the rest of my life, but I doubted anyone would want to go out with me knowing I'm married. Lucky Edward at least has Steven.

"Daddy, why don't you kiss mom? Aren't you happy she's home?" I had a feeling this wouldn't stop anytime soon. Then Steven happened to walk by at that moment and heard what Meredith said, and left looking angry. I saw Edward tried to smile, but it looked more like a frown. I went all stiff when I saw him get closer to me. Then, just like in the morning, he kissed my lips. I knew this would cost us, especially Edward. Steven wasn't happy and well, it didn't look like he could last much longer.

**So there you are, the second chapter is now posted. Like I said, I'm trying to skip most of the drama. Things will slow down some time. I hope you goys like dit. I might seem a little boring to some of you, but I'm trying my best. I don't feel too comfortable writing about this, I mean, I feel like I might be offending some people. I hope I'm wrong. Maybe, later on the story, I'll get a little more comfortable writing about this. **

**I need your guys opinion. Please, please, please, review! I really want to know what you guys think. **

_**Please don't only add this story to your story alert or your favorite's list, review. I will really, really appreciate it.**_

_**Truly yours forever,**_

_**Sparkles107**_


End file.
